Beta Mod Pack
The Beta Mod Pack is a modification for Postal III that aims to make it more like the Beta version of Postal III. It was created by Adams777 and the Anthology Productions team, then known as the BMP team. The latest and final version of the Mod is 2.0 with some help from Whackjob Interactive. Overview Below is a changelog of all the versions the Beta Mod Pack has gone through. (translated from Russian) Changes in version 0.1 * Replaced the textures of the Dude with a variation of the beta textures (by John Murray) * Restored the camera (view) of the game, similar to the camera from the beta. (by Adams) * Edited the mechanics of weapons in the game to be more realistic. (by Xroft.ru) * The range of pouring gasoline increased and very significantly increased the size of the Dude's bladder. (by Adams) Changes in version 0.2 * Replaced the pistol sounds with the Desert Eagle sounds. * Added the loading screens from the beta instead of the boring ones included in the game. * Fixed camera and some weapons Changes in Version 0.3: * Mod wrapped in installer (by Adams) * Significant fixes for the camera (by Adams) * Significant fixes for the Desert Eagle firing sounds (added alternative sounds) (by Adams) * Edited the Dude's textures (dodelanny) (by John Murray ) * Changed the sound of machine guns (by John Murray) * Slightly modified gun skins (by the John Murray) * Changed the loading screens (by John Murray) * Changed scope (now it is not round, finally) (by John Murray) * Some other changes (by Adams) Changes in version 0.4: * New installer, more convenient (by Adams is) * Edited the camera even more. (by Adams) * Restored old badger sounds from the alpha version of the game (by Adams). * Added weapon icons from the beta version of the game + fixed weapons a "bit" (by John Murray) Changes in version 0.5: * Updated installer (by Adams) * Some updates (by Adams) * Once again, the hugest fixes the camera. Now she is more like a kind of beta (by Adams) * Face Dude changed to the face of Postal 2 : Apocalypse Weekend, which made it more like a beta version of the face (by John the Murray). * Repainted in red color of the player interface, which is slightly returned old design (by the John the Murray) * Immediate fixes texture clothing Dude (by John the Murray) * Some text correction also added greeting from developers fashion in the very first mission of the game ( "Bridge to Paradise") (by Adams) * Replaced music in the porn world and the mission of "Bodyguard Jennifer Walcott," the old song "Tokyo Rose - Goodbye Almond Eyes" , carved out of the game in patch 1.12 developers. (by Adams) Changes in version 0.6 * Camera updates (minor) (by Adams) * Sound Dude steps changed their version of the beta (by John Murray) * Fire of gasoline changed to option close to the fire Beta -version (by John Murray) * Fixed the weapon sounds of the "Desert Eagle". (by Adams) * Added a "Fan Music Pack" to the "BONUS" folder (by Murashko) * Added the Postal Dude voice lines from Rick Hunter and Alexander Gruzdev in the "BONUS" folder. (by TheZhizneradostnyj and joster285) Changes in version 0.7 * Exclusive installer (by Adams) * Man watching television in the main menu changed to a version of the beta version (by Adams and Valentin Ivaschenko) * Fix the camera (minor) (by Adams ) * New videos from the dude out of beta (the Test) (by Adams) --- MAKE SURE backup file from GAME !!! Developers fashion thank all the people from the group VKontakte "http://vk.com/postal_3". They have REALLY made to work for their support. Maud throw in Postal 3 Maud did Adams, John Murray and xroft.ru assembly Adams is collected. From the bonuses, I added to the archive their full save game where passing all! It goes on all versions. If you have version 1.12 games and more - you'll be available "free walk" in the level selection menu "New Game". Changes in version 0.8 * Exclusive installer (by Adams) * Restored many text labels (by Adams) (only for the English version, for the Russian to rename p3_english file in p3_russian) * Restored some logos levels in the "New game" (by Adams, the quality of the original) * Restored old sounds of weapons "vacuum cleaner" (by Adams) * Restored many of the sounds of people out of beta -version (by Adams) * Restored old sounds Jennifer Walcott (by Adams) * Restored some passers texture (by Adams) Changes in version 0.9 * Some third-party files have been removed in the pack "the BONUS" (by Adams) * New textures Dude in beta form, very good work (by Marshil) * Load the inscription was changed to a version of the beta; the boot has been removed smiley (by Adams, an inscription found in the folder of the Core) * Restored some weapons idle-sounds from the beta (by Adams) * The camera is changed to the version of the beta (my alpha-camera "BONUS" folder) ( by the John the Murray, Adams is, Marshil, Tisher) * Returned machines explosion beta sounds (by Adams) * Restored beta sounds Dude steps (by Adams) * The files of unknown fashion highly compressed and wrapped in installer for lighter weight (by Adams) * Restored sounds of shooting and gun M16 (from Egor Maximov) * Pak "BONUS" has been considerably augmented. Test! (by Adams) * New thin (for widescreen monitors, there are bugs) (by Tisher and Marshil) (to pack the BONUS) * New videos from the dude from the beta version translated into English (by xroft) * Other changes refer to the file " byMarshil.txt '(by Marshil) Category:Postal III Category:Mods Changes in version 1.0 * New Dude model (real, reconstruction) (by Marshil; thanks to Vlad Gavrilov for assistance in development) * New models for the M60 and Desert Eagle (by Marshil) * Beta face textures for Ron Jeremy (by Marshil) * Edited the sidewalk (hub_2) (by Tisher) * Restored the beta bystander AI(by Tisher) * Fixed the footstep sounds (by Adams) Changes in version 1.1 * Installer and correct description (by Adams) * Fixed the Dude's model more. (by Marshil) * Fixed the model for the M60 machine gun. (by Marshil) * Restore the original model of the "Desert Eagle" from the alpha and beta 3. of Postal (by Marshil) * A properly configured Muzzle Flash (by Marshil) * Restored the Skybox (sky) from the beta. (by Marshil) * Restored the tech demo city from the beta. (by Marshil) * Restored texture of grass from the beta. (by Marshil) * Restored and renovated not boot screen with the badger out of beta. (by Marshil) * The mission of catching cats inserted a music track from the beta. (by Marshil and Tisher) * Small fixes texture. (by Marshil) - Changed scripts with the HDR settings. (by Marshil and Tisher) * Now the numbers on HUD are red. (by Tisher) Overview of version 2.0 * Restore's the Dude's old beta model * Weapon models and sounds have been replaced * Suburb map has been redesigned in cat mission * New rooms available in Porn World mission * Fixed texture positioning on Sledgehammer * Loading screen from beta have been added * Interface changed to be more in line with Beta version * Fire texture from beta restored * Weapon damage re-balanced (player damage increased) * Camera position changed to be more in line with Beta version * Minor optimizations * Animations have been fixed and/or replaced with Beta versions (such as the old Machete attack animations) * Additional optional "Bonus" folder which allows the Dude to jump Note Remember to type in "SND_rebuildaudiocache" or "SND_restart" in the console to minimize audio glitches after installing. This mostly stems from Postal III not recognizing stereo sounds correctly. External Links * Link to 2.0 * Video showcase of Beta mod pack Category:Postal III Category:Mods